The present disclosure relates to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor including an organic photoelectric layer.
An image sensor for converting light waves into an electrical signal is used to generate an image in a camera mounted in an automobile, a security device, and a robot as well as consumer electronics (CE) devices such as a digital camera, a camera for a portable phone, and a portable camcorder.
Image sensors having a smaller size and higher resolution have become more prevalent, and thus, an image sensor including an organic photoelectric layer is adopted to reduce a pixel size.